


【万笛】咖喱面包

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [22]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Luka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 致饿系列第七弹。单性转，学生！万x♀家庭教师！笛。伊万爱上了自己的家庭教师，并决定为此努力。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Kudos: 7





	【万笛】咖喱面包

**Author's Note:**

> 庆祝伊万重回塞维的贺文！！我真是太开心了！希望以后的日子能够越来越好！！  
> 关于家教的部分都是按照我对国内家教的残存记忆写的，不必深究。  
> 另外，某位取关了我各个账号但还看了我的文且还手滑被我发现了的亲，如果你看到这里，请自觉一点不要再看下去了，谢谢。

愿你读我这部书，愿你渐渐喜欢我。

今天对于莫德里奇来说是不错的一天，她已经完成了下周要展示的课件，昨天她和校队的女生们一起赢下了一场友谊赛，她也不需要在这个周末去见那个不让人省心的高中生，尽管她心知肚明对方父母付的令人满意的工资里有一部分包括了要当那孩子的“保姆”。  
但莫德里奇认为自己值得一点私人的休息时间，虽然她并不排斥见到拉基蒂奇，平心而论，那是个有趣又英俊的男孩子，他聪明有口才，只是不愿意将心思花在学业上，莫德里奇将这归为叛逆期，而这属于家庭教育的范畴了。  
“他其实都懂，”莫德里奇给室友薇安抱怨道，“就是不愿意好好去做。”最初她为了知道拉基蒂奇的真实水平，让他做过一套学校里的考题，这个男生为了气她，完美的避开了所有的正确答案，满脸挑衅地看着她这个比他大不了几岁的家庭教师。  
后来他们的关系缓和了不少，至少拉基蒂奇愿意听她讲课，莫德里奇对于薇安揶揄地笑着说是你这个漂亮姐姐征服了他的心这种话不屑一顾，她更愿意相信拉基蒂奇是因为在球场上被自己过到怀疑人生，从而对自己服气。  
“和他比起来我的妹妹们简直是天使。”莫德里奇在一通抱怨之后总结道，看着薇安在纠结今天去约会要涂上哪只口红，她伸手在其中一只上点了点，女孩拿起来试色之后夸赞她的好眼力。  
“对了，男队那位想约你的队长，真的不考虑一下，我觉得你们挺般配的，以后的孩子说不定能进国家队。”莫德里奇翻了一个白眼，毫不在意地躺在了室友的床上，“不了，我现在没有时间谈恋爱。”  
“也是。”薇安若有所思的点点头，“一个小男生就够你焦头烂额了，没有足够的精力再应付一个人。”莫德里奇顺手抽出枕着的抱枕砸向自己的室友，“要说多少次他只是我的学生。”拿人钱财就要替人办事，虽然最初几天莫德里奇也被拉基蒂奇气到不行，但熟悉之后她知道拉基蒂奇还是不一样的。  
“‘他不讨人厌的时候还是挺可爱的’。”薇安说道，将自己的枕头丢回到床上，“这可是你自己说的。”莫德里奇耸耸肩，“这也是事实。”  
而莫德里奇口中这个勉强能和可爱沾上边的人，现在正在自己家里，盯着手机内心天人交战，莫德里奇已经明确说了这个周末她不会来，如果是和以前一样，那么拉基蒂奇也不愿意或者说不屑于给她打电话，但这是在拉基蒂奇意识到自己喜欢她之前。  
原本他给莫德里奇在手机里设置的备注就是她的姓氏，还加了一个魔鬼的emoji，但在见到莫德里奇之后，没出息的高中生将她的备注改成了“漂亮姐姐”。他不喜欢父母找一个家庭教师来管着自己，还是以辅导他学业的名义，但他没法说服自己不去喜欢莫德里奇。  
而尽职尽责的莫德里奇，也是一个遵守诺言的人，拉基蒂奇完成了她布置的任务，也没有闯祸，她便给他一个自由的周末，从她的表情拉基蒂奇能看出来，她自己也是很期待不见到拉基蒂奇的，这实在是让他很挫败。  
拉基蒂奇拿起自己的手机，在等待接通的时候没由来感觉到一阵紧张，他空闲的那只手揉乱了自己的金发，面对眼前情况的未知让他心跳如擂鼓。  
莫德里奇匆匆离开薇安的卧室，去客厅拿到自己的手机，对着屏幕上“小屁孩”这个备注皱眉头，“今天倒是奇了。”她对着薇安说道，“他怎么会想到给我打电话，总不会是因为有做不来的几何题吧。”  
“接了不就知道了。”女生在她接通电话之后带着一脸的探知欲将耳朵凑在手机旁，莫德里奇原本想推开她的脸，但看着她花了一个小时化的妆又没忍心下手。  
“伊万，怎么了？”莫德里奇用眼神警告了自己的室友，走到窗边不理会她，不知是不是莫德里奇的错觉，电话那边的拉基蒂奇声音听起来有几分迟疑。“也……没什么事。”他在莫德里奇提高声音之前又补充道，“你今天有什么计划吗？”  
薇安在旁边用气声说他难道是想约你出去吗，莫德里奇用同样的气声让她闭嘴。“没什么，在家里看书。”这的确是实话，在莫德里奇的预想里，今天会是悠闲的一天，她可以试验一下新的菜谱，泡好一壶茶之后看书，也许还能够弹几曲。  
“是不是自己在家太无聊了，要不我再给你开一份书单？”莫德里奇笑着说，假装没听见薇安在旁边痛心疾首的说你这样是找不到男朋友的。  
“现在去买也来不及了吧。”拉基蒂奇嘟囔着说，莫德里奇刚想顺着他的话说下去，就听见拉基蒂奇的语气忽然雀跃起来，“不如我直接来你家里拿！”这个话题走向实在是莫德里奇没有想到的，她一时都不知道怎么接话，薇安在旁边瞬间变得嚣张的笑容让她更不知道究竟是先揍自己的室友还是先拒绝拉基蒂奇。  
“顺便让我蹭个饭吧。”拉基蒂奇颇有几分委屈地说道，“我还没吃饭。”有时候补习完莫德里奇会用拉基蒂奇家里的存货做些简单的餐食，拉基蒂奇给她的反馈不是很多，但每次都吃得很干净，所以莫德里奇猜测他应该还是喜欢吃自己做的东西的。  
但是在莫德里奇看来，她给拉基蒂奇补习功课，敦促他不要晚睡也不要鬼混，必要时给他做点吃的填肚子，都还属于领了工资所需要付出的劳动的要求内，但这些都仅限于在拉基蒂奇家里，离开那里之后她都不介意拉基蒂奇假装不认识自己，而他现在不仅要做额外的事，还堂而皇之地想要进到她的私人空间里来。  
“你可以点外卖。”莫德里奇说道，“你家附近的火腿芝士披萨很不错。”她的声音大概比自己想象中还要冷漠，因为拉基蒂奇在那边没了声音，薇安也摇着头说你太狠心了。  
拉基蒂奇无限接近撒娇的说自己已经饿得胃疼了，不想吃披萨，就只是怀念她的手艺，而莫德里奇很想提醒他，这么些日子以来也没见过拉基蒂奇夸过自己做的菜好吃。  
但最终莫德里奇还是同意他来自己家里，薇安在旁边检查自己的妆容，确保每根头发丝都完美无缺，“心软了？”  
“不。”莫德里奇说道，“我只是怕他无聊了又和那群不务正业的朋友出去玩，那我岂不是白努力了这么久。”薇安看着自己嘴硬的室友，收起手里的化妆镜，“这倒是。”她又笑起来，“不过，虽然他不再逃课，也不和那些人来往了，但是不是也有点太黏你了，这么一会都不愿意分开吗。”  
“谁知道他在想什么。”莫德里奇毫不在意地说道，强迫自己不往薇安所说的那个方向去深究，看着自己的室友脚步轻快地出门去赴约会。  
吵闹的机车声响让拉基蒂奇还在楼下的时候莫德里奇便知道他来了，她打开了门，看见门前镜子里的自己，为了显得更成熟，她去见拉基蒂奇的时候总要化妆，穿得也更正式，仔细想想还从没有这种素着脸穿着T恤短裤就见他的时候，莫德里奇顺手穿上沙发上的外套，等着拉基蒂奇进来。  
“随便坐吧。”在拉基蒂奇环视着不大的公寓时莫德里奇说道，“右手边门上挂着独角兽玩偶的那个房间是我室友的卧室，别进去，我的卧室也别进，可以先找找有没有你感兴趣的书，桌上有无花果，离吃饭还早，你如果太饿了就先垫一垫。”  
电话里还说自己饿得胃疼的人此刻对无花果毫无兴趣，专心的盘腿坐在客厅的书柜前，莫德里奇也懒得去追究他是不是为了过来蹭饭说了谎。  
胡萝卜切成块，洋葱切碎备用，在莫德里奇将猪肉馅放进热锅里翻炒时拉基蒂奇溜达进厨房里，看着她将咖喱粉加进锅里，“今天吃咖喱吗？”莫德里奇将猪肉馅转移到另一口锅里，头也不抬，“嗯，做咖喱面包。”  
放下锅之后她一边倒入洋葱和胡萝卜一边对拉基蒂奇说，“所以我才告诉你，吃饭时间会比较晚，你点外卖要快多了。”  
拉基蒂奇摸了摸自己的鼻子，像是在打量厨房，总之就是不看她，“其实我也不是很饿。”他帮莫德里奇接了水倒进锅里，看着她不断翻搅让里面味道均匀。  
煮好之后在里面加上一块黄油和浓缩咖喱块，又用黑胡椒调味，一点点咖啡粉增加风味，番茄酱带来酸甜滋味，又盖上锅继续焖煮一会，倒入面包屑来吸收过多的汤汁。  
公寓的厨房很小，但被莫德里奇收拾得井井有条，拉基蒂奇还在出神，就听见莫德里奇打趣般地问他，“我还以为你今天难得能自由，应该很不想见到我。”  
拉基蒂奇原本是不想见到她的，但那也是在他们刚认识的那几天，他们相处的过程中，拉基蒂奇放下了戒心，也抛弃了偏见，不知不觉间把自己的心也交了出去，偏偏对方无知无觉，还是一心以为自己讨厌她。  
“不。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着莫德里奇将咖喱盛在碗里，用保鲜膜密封好，放进那个小冰箱里，“我想见你。”这直白的回答让莫德里奇忍不住看向他，年轻的男生眼里仿佛有千言万语，过于复杂厚重，让莫德里奇下意识便选择了避开。  
做面包的确是个不错的能够缓和此时凝滞气氛的借口，盐、酵母、砂糖、高筋面粉和蛋液混合在一起，加上水调和，搅匀之后盖上保鲜膜冷藏。莫德里奇趁着这时候给他介绍自己觉得适合他看的书，公寓里没有书房，便把客厅当成半个书房在用。  
“这几本你都可以带回去看看。”莫德里奇说道，将选好的书递给拉基蒂奇，而此时心思转动如轮的男生已经想好了到时候一本一本的还给她，这样就能来她家里好几次。  
莫德里奇自然不知道他在想什么，兀自沉浸在家庭教师这个角色里，以为他是在想书里的内容，又忍不住说道，“伊万，你知道，你的父母付我工资，并不是想让我管着你，他们希望你能变得更好。我只大你三岁，是能够理解你的，这段时间是很宝贵的，如果你浪费了，真的很可惜，人生没有回头路可走。”  
“我知道，我会改的。”拉基蒂奇在真切意识到自己喜欢上她时，同样意识到了这一点，他希望被莫德里奇当作一个平等的人看待，不是一个学生，也不是一个弟弟，而是可以去发展一段感情的异性，而变得更加成熟稳重，则是达成这个目标唯一的路。  
他说得如此真挚而顺从，让莫德里奇惊讶之余又笑起来，“好。”她许诺道，“其实你的社团活动经验已经很丰富了，只是成绩欠缺一点，这也不是什么难事，因为我知道你很聪明，只要你愿意学，我就愿意帮你。”  
“我觉得这个好消息应该告诉你父母。”莫德里奇又说道，“他们知道了一定会很高兴的。”拉基蒂奇不确定如果父母知道自己是因为喜欢上了眼前的家庭教师为了配得上她才下定决心好好学习还会不会如莫德里奇想的那样高兴，但他不愿去打扰莫德里奇此刻的欢喜和为人师表的成就感。  
莫德里奇和他盘腿坐在地板上，之前随意束起的头发因为动作有些松散，她重新将头发扎好，好奇地看着拉基蒂奇，“虽然我也许不该过问你的隐私，但是，你怎么突然想到要好好做人了？”  
拉基蒂奇撇撇嘴，没有理会莫德里奇的用词，他只是喜欢纹身和时不时逃课出去踢球而已，说得好像他罪大恶极一样，“没什么，就觉得你说得对，我还是要为自己的未来负责。而且不能让我爸妈白给你工资。”这倒也不算是假话，只是他的未来，希望能有莫德里奇参与。  
“这就对了！”莫德里奇在他的肩上重重拍了一下，又揉乱了他出门前精心打理过的头发，让拉基蒂奇不满地拨开了她的手，但看着莫德里奇第一次在自己面前展露出如此灿烂的笑容，拉基蒂奇也跟着笑起来。  
在室温下软化后的黄油加入面团里，莫德里奇更习惯用手揉面团，这样做出来的面包口感会更好，当然买不起厨师机也是一方面。面团在反复的揉捏下变得细腻而有光泽，放进碗里盖上保鲜膜发酵。  
“要吃到面包真不容易。”拉基蒂奇感叹道，翻看着其中一本书。“轻易得来的东西有什么趣味，楼下的便利店就能买到面包，但是和自己亲手做的比起来还是差远了。”莫德里奇说道，又笑眯眯地说，“就好像如果你一开始就是一个好学生，那我现在一定不会这么有成就感。”  
“说起来，你有考虑过学校和专业吗？”莫德里奇好似在自言自语，“还是要早些准备，毕竟这也是人生的重要选择。”  
“有。”拉基蒂奇干脆地说道，“我想去你读的那所学校，读建筑系。”茶几上放着的无花果让他忽然想起莫德里奇之前做的慢烹无花果，配上乳清干酪，淋上焦糖和一点杏仁碎，其实只是把他家里剩下的东西拿来做了，但细腻的口感让拉基蒂奇记了很久，而也是从那开始他们的关系才没这么僵化。  
“你想做我的学弟啊。”莫德里奇想今天似乎都是好消息，奖励自己吃了一颗巧克力，又递了一颗给拉基蒂奇，“那很好啊，虽然那时候可能我在忙实习，都不怎么在学校里了。”她戳了戳拉基蒂奇的脸颊，“等你获得普利兹克奖的时候，会感谢我吗，因为我的家庭教师，我走上了奋发努力的道路，从而获得了今天的成就，之类的？”  
她因为自己的畅想而笑起来，仿佛那个意气风发的建筑设计师已经在眼前，拉基蒂奇轻声说会的。如果他真的能取得这么高的成就，他一定会感谢莫德里奇，只不过那时他希望自己说的是感谢妻子卢卡一直以来对我的鼓励和支持。  
和拉基蒂奇聊天的时候，一个小时仿佛立刻就过去了，莫德里奇欣赏他对于艺术的见解，也会和他争论最佳的足球俱乐部，在踢球方面他们也有很多心得可以交流，尽管拉基蒂奇认为自己人生的低谷就是原本想用球技来嘲笑莫德里奇，结果却反被对方碾压的那一天。  
“学校的球队也不错。”莫德里奇给他介绍道，“实力强，也很友善。”  
拉基蒂奇颇为警觉地开口，“你和他们很熟吗？”莫德里奇没注意到他话里潜藏的敌意，想起追求自己的那个男生，食指挠了挠脸，“算是吧，都是足球队，总有一点交集，也会去看对方比赛什么的。”据说对方就是看了莫德里奇球场上的表现对她一见钟情，但女生想到自己在场上大吼大叫的样子，想不通对方心动的点在哪里。  
发酵后的面团膨胀得圆润饱满，莫德里奇将它均等分开，速冻之后用擀面杖擀开，她很喜欢这根擀面杖拿在手里的重量，既好用又能够拿来防身。  
她将咖喱馅填进面皮里，对折起来收口压紧，确保不会有馅料漏出来，折成长条形之后在蛋液里滚一圈，又裹上面包屑，让油炸之后的咖喱面包能够变得酥脆。  
收口的底面先放入锅中，热油滋滋啦啦的响声酝酿出面包屑在油炸后的香气，等炸至两面金黄的时候捞出，外面酥脆可口而内里细软，热乎乎的咖喱馅容易烫口，吃的时候要反复吹气，等到凉了一点再大口咬下。  
剪刀在面团的顶端开口，挤上蛋黄沙拉酱，撒上芝士碎，入烤箱烤至十五分钟，撒上香芹碎，便是另外一种吃法，芝士在高温下融化，黏腻腻的可以拉成丝，香芹碎多了一丝清爽，沙拉酱赋予了甜味，和咖喱馅微微的辣交织在一起。  
看着拉基蒂奇吃得一脸满足的样子，莫德里奇忍不住说道，“其实我觉得，如果我直接应聘你们家的保姆，可能赚得更多。”打扫房间和做饭都是她擅长的事，某种意义上也比教学生轻松，拉基蒂奇一脸痛心疾首的说你只是爱我的钱。  
“错了。”莫德里奇正色道，“我爱的是你爸妈的钱。”她的下一句话原本是你这个小屁孩哪来的钱，但为了不打击到这个年纪格外敏感的自尊心，莫德里奇并没有说出口。“再说了，这钱我赚得也很辛苦啊，我刚来的时候，受了你多少白眼。”  
拉基蒂奇想要反驳说自己什么时候给过你白眼，但想想自己之前那个样子，改口道，“其实也没有很……我后来都改了啊。”莫德里奇将水果沙拉拨进他的盘子里，“是是是，后来你就是一个好学生了。”  
“因为你是一个好老师。”拉基蒂奇小声说道，看着莫德里奇嘴角的笑容，知道她一定是听见了。  
“卢卡，这是你的吉他吗？”男生指着墙角的那把木吉他说道，刚洗了盘子的莫德里奇擦着手回到客厅，“嗯，你不是也有吗。”莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇的家里也见到过吉他，只是一看就没怎么用过，都已经蒙上了灰。  
拉基蒂奇原本也是想学的，但没过几天就没兴趣了，“三分钟热度。”莫德里奇毫不留情地评价道，“拿出你对那台机车一半的热情，你现在都已经学会弹吉他了。”  
“Hey，拉奎尔是个好女孩！”拉基蒂奇忍不住为自己的机车分辩，而莫德里奇翻了一个极为明显的白眼，“你还给机车起了名字。”  
看着拉基蒂奇跃跃欲试的表情，莫德里奇觉得额外教会他弹吉他也不错，“以后可以给你喜欢的人弹吉他，”她说道，让拉基蒂奇将吉他抱在怀里，“还是很浪漫的。”莫德里奇正专注地帮他调整手指的位置，完全没注意到拉基蒂奇过于热切的眼神。  
莫德里奇还是觉得面对面的指导有些别扭，她走到拉基蒂奇的身后，换成她更熟悉的抱住吉他的姿势，只是这次中间隔了一个男生，才终于觉得手指的位置找到了感觉。  
而拉基蒂奇能感觉到的只有她胸前的柔软贴在背上的感觉，夏天穿的衣服单薄，男生经不起来自心上人无意识撩拨的定力此刻摇摇欲坠，他听见莫德里奇在说指法，在说今天先熟悉一下吉他，在说该先教你认五线谱。  
女生所有的絮语离得那么近，气息就落在他耳边，可又那么远，拉基蒂奇一个字也没听进去，只偏过头专心地看着莫德里奇的侧脸，他的鼻尖触到了莫德里奇金棕色的长发，有沐浴后洗发乳的香气；莫德里奇的手指在弦上拨出一串音符，准备说什么时终于察觉到了拉基蒂奇的目光。  
莫德里奇迟钝的警铃此刻开始疯狂作响，她想退开却又被拉基蒂奇的目光牢牢定在原地，拉基蒂奇想吻她，莫德里奇后知后觉地意识到这一点，或许还想要更多，她急忙拉开了自己和男生之间的距离，看见拉基蒂奇的神色在那瞬间低落下去。  
“今天不如就结束吧，你也该回去了。”莫德里奇抢在他之前开口道，从拉基蒂奇怀里拿走了吉他放回到墙角，“想学吉他的话，下周就开始教你，不过我自己也还在练习的阶段，不确定能教你多少，但基础的应该没问题。”  
“卢卡……”莫德里奇在心里叹气，只能选择回过身面对拉基蒂奇，和之前每次对话不同，这一次的拉基蒂奇听上去很无奈，“你一定要把我当你的学生看吗？”  
“瞧你这话说的，”莫德里奇勉强笑着说道，“你不就是我的学生吗。”  
他们就在不大的客厅里安静地对视着，莫德里奇想要扶额叹气，想要思考自己的教学计划哪里出来问题，想要骂上午那个听见拉基蒂奇说肚子饿就同意他来家里的自己，她甚至开始祈祷谁能打个电话来缓解此刻的气氛。  
“作为你的学生，”拉基蒂奇慢吞吞地说道，“我想要感谢你的付出，我知道自己以前是个让人头疼的家伙。”  
“但是作为伊万.拉基蒂奇，我想要说的是，我喜欢你。”这个表白比拉基蒂奇预想中来得早了不少，但既然话到了嘴边，拉基蒂奇便不想再把它们咽下去。  
“该死的。”莫德里奇终于忍无可忍爆了粗，手指握拳敲了敲自己低垂的额头，“伊万，我是你的老师。”虽然也只是大了三岁而已，莫德里奇心底里的一个声音提醒道。  
“我没有否认这一点，可是喜欢一个人，和对方的身份职业有什么关系。”拉基蒂奇执拗地说道，莫德里奇一时竟然不知道该怎么反驳他，诚然，感情这事是纯粹而直接的，尤其是在拉基蒂奇这个年纪。  
在莫德里奇记忆里颇有几分乖张的男生现在收起了自己所有的防备和尖牙利齿，将最柔软的内里真心展示给她看，神情言语间似乎还很委屈，“卢卡，我就是喜欢你，想追求你，也不可以吗？”  
莫德里奇终于让堵闷在胸口的那口气吐出来，“伊万，”她像是姐姐一样教导着拉基蒂奇，“不是所有的感情，你付出了，就会得到回应。”她看着拉基蒂奇眼里的星光一点点熄灭下去，只觉得自己的心也揪紧，莫德里奇强迫自己无视了这种感觉，“也不是你喜欢一个人，就有资格要求那个人一定也要喜欢你。”  
自己被拒绝了，拉基蒂奇脑中的这个声音被放大，这是一种复杂的感觉，一部分的他因为莫德里奇想要尽情放纵，回到他以前骑着机车无畏一切的生活，将被拒绝的痛楚抛之脑后；但另一部分的他知道自己只有真正蜕变才能够让莫德里奇看见不一样的自己。  
喜欢上一个人就是这样，你会因为她而感到脆弱，也会因为她变得坚强。  
“所以……我一点机会都没有吗？”拉基蒂奇不死心地问道，莫德里奇知道自己本该说没有来彻底断了拉基蒂奇的念想，可这简单的词句忽然变得如此困难，“至少等你上大学再说，”她终究还是舍不得看到拉基蒂奇那般的难过，板着脸说道，“我不和小屁孩谈恋爱。”  
给点阳光就能灿烂起来，说的就是拉基蒂奇现在，在莫德里奇反应过来之前便一把将她抱离了地，被莫德里奇推开也一点不在意，直到被莫德里奇说着你真的该走了推出家门，也依旧挂着笑容。  
“我不会轻易放弃的！”拉基蒂奇对着自己的心上人宣告，回过身看着莫德里奇，后者大约是又气又羞，脸上泛着浅浅的粉色，恨不得在他的脚背上踩几下，“你如果在学校有这个劲头，那也不用请家庭教师了。”  
拉基蒂奇闻言嘿嘿的傻笑了两声，“那我怎么遇见你呢。”下一秒，门被关上时扫出来的风拍在他的脸上。  
“那就说好了！”他隔着门大声说道，“等我上大学了，你就给我一个机会！”他不在乎这种隔音效果一般的公寓楼里有多少人会听见他这句话，只知道自己现在正被粉色泡泡包裹着，戳开之后是如星星般闪烁耀眼的希望，能够支撑他度过一切难关。  
莫德里奇重新打开门，将一个纸袋砸在拉基蒂奇身上，被他手忙脚乱拿在手里，还没打开便闻见了香气，知道是今天莫德里奇做的咖喱面包，“快滚！”知道自己接下来一周都会是公寓楼居民的打趣对象的莫德里奇忍无可忍地说道。  
隔着门都能听见拉基蒂奇雀跃的脚步声，莫德里奇靠在门上平复自己过于激烈的心跳，手指摸到唇角，才发现自己不知道从什么时候开始笑起来。

——End——


End file.
